


Punch

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk and Tony are friends and love hugging.</p><p>Part 16 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch

The Hulk growled and Tony felt his warm breath rolling over his face and ruffling his hair. He grinned. “Hey, Big Guy! How’s it going? Did you enjoy your smashing today?”  
Hulk seemed to consider this and then nodded his assent. Of course he enjoyed his smashing. He was the Hulk. It was what he did. It was what he was good at and enjoyed. There was no reason he shouldn’t have enjoyed his smashing… was there?  
“Why?” He grunted.  
Tony’s eyes and grin widened in response, making him look more manic than usual. The Hulk had never questioned anything before - had never been interested in learning anything before - but here he was, asking why Tony needed to know if the big guy had enjoyed himself.  
“‘Cause I care about you, you’re my friend.” Tony recognised an opportunity when it stared him in the face. “I want to know that you’re having a good time.”  
Becoming friends with the Hulk was the best opportunity ever given to him. He grinned some more.

The Hulk looked confused. “Metal Man is Hulk’s friend?”  
Tony could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. “Yeah, Buddy, of course I’m your friend. And you’re my friend, yeah?”  
Hulk nodded solemnly as though he had just been awarded a great and serious honour. “Hulk is Metal Man’s friend. Hulk likes Metal Man. Hulk won’t smash him.”  
“Good! Good boy, Hulk! No smashing Metal Man. But what about a hug? A very gentle, non smashing hug.” Tony encouraged.  
A hug. Hulk nodded and opened his arms to the much tinier man, who flung himself into the Hulk’s embrace without a care in the world, as though he was completely certain that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t be hurt.

Hulk struggled with the concept for several seconds before his mouth contorted into a grin and he wrapped his giant arms around the small man. The small man who had just taken off his protective metal suit. The small, now very squishable man. Hulk’s smile dropped.  
“Why no suit?” He grunted.  
Tony looked down at himself, surprised, as though he hadn’t noticed that he was no longer wearing it.  
“Oh well, we’ve taken care of the bad guys, right? Which means there’s nothing here that’s going to hurt me. And besides, I can’t feel a hug when I’m completely encased in metal! You’re not the only one enjoying this.”  
Hulk snorted and brought Tony closer to his chest, as gently as he was able. Tony didn’t think the Hulk would hurt him, so he wouldn’t. Tony wanted to enjoy the hug, so Hulk would help. Tony was Hulk’s friend. Hulk was Tony’s friend.  
Hulk would protect Tony until his last living breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I want to explore Tony and Hulk/Bruce's relationship/friendship in further depth and detail but this will do for now, I guess. Since I don't have any good ideas.
> 
> Part 16 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.
> 
> ___________
> 
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
